moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Daritharian Nightglade
Description or Appearance. When one were to be looking or even glancing onto this man, Daritharian Sorrowblade, one would certainly find that his skin is a vivid color by most Kaldorei standards. The man's skin is a sharp, striking or even a stunning hue of silvery-white. It is said that Daritharian Sorrowblade's skin or flesh is always and can normally be seen begging or seeking any kind of radiance to touch. Some and many people often say, assume or supposingly think that Daritharian Sorrowblade, that his face is truly a sight to see, nevertheless his face is very youthful, clean and smooth. It is also free of any wounds or blemishes --- It can easily come off to be described as an handsome face to see but, unfortunately his face is always hidden beneath or behind his mask, facemask or cowling hood. The man's eyes are narrow and once had a golden, graceful light to give to those who were to look into them but now they give a intimidating and chilling presence to those who decide to look into them or simply looks into them. Granted, Daritharian Sorrowblade's eyes are shrouded with an icey-blue mist as every other Death Knight's are but beneath and beyond that ice, cold, freezing mist of an unwarmth blanket. There is a strong, kind and warm golden light waiting to be seen once more. His ears are what make him Elven or Kaldorei for the most part of this description and appearance of Daritharian Sorrowblade. In fact, they are very slender and elongated but as the edges of the man's ears, Daritharian Sorrowblade's ears continue to extend nearly to the end. Their width decreases and semi increases and they become more round-crescent and pointed. Daritharian Sorrowblade, his hair takes commcements or simply starts from atop of his head before continously going on and shredding or pouring down the entire frame of his back like an extensive mane of hair would do, until halted at his waistline of his persons. Darith's hair is not wild, messy or either of the sort but more nicely kept then anything. He has a very long beard that covers his entire neck up and hides his neck from sight but alike his face --- It is unable to be seen because of his mask, facemask or cowling hood. Daritharian Sorrowblade surprisingly has a very strong, healthy, athletic build of muscle by kaldorei standards (Despite that he his a Death Knight and is within service of undeath). He clearly acquired this athletic form of muscle for his persons from long due excercises from past and present liasions. His shoulders are broad and very sturdy, however, his arms and chest was where there was a fit tone of muscle for one of his kin. In fact, his pecks or chest, alongside with his biceps until down to his abdomen held a strong and fierce build of muscle. Darith is and stands barely or alittle over an average size or height for an Elf. Daritharian Sorrowblade surprisingly stands at seven to five feet tall as a Kaldorei and despite that Darith does not or simply may not have any wounds and blemishes on his face and the rest of his persons, there is one wound that treks acrossed his abdomen or mid-section that takes resemblance to a sword. Armor, Clothing and Preferences. (What armor, clothing or preferences does you're character wear or want to wear?) Arms or Weapons of Choice. (What weapons or arms does you're character use to defend himself/herself?) History. (Describe you're character's history briefly or give an introduction here.) The Burning Legion. (This will come later or soon enough. Describe what you're character did during the Burning Legion's demise.) Battle for Icecrown - The Lich King. (This will come later or soon enough. Describe what you're character did during the Lich King's demise.) The Great Cataclysm - The Destroyer. (This will come later or soon enough. Describe what you're character did during the Destroyer's acts.) The Secret Continent - Mists of Pandaria. (This will come later or soon enough. Describe what you're character did during the exploration of Pandaria.) Personality. (Describe you're character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs and Religion. (Describe what you're characters beliefs or what you're characters beliefs were here.) Relationships. (Describe what love or relationship you're character has found here if he/she has any.)